Sexy Caddie
by the brunette girl
Summary: One-Shot. Todos Humanos. Lemmon. Bella, la malcriada hija de el dueño de una importante cadena de hoteles, nunca penso que jugar Golf iba a ser placentero, pero para cualquiera es placentero si Edward Cullen es su Caddie.


_Buenas!_

_Despues de dos dias de planearlo y dos horas escribiendo, este es el resultado de mi primer Lemmon xD Me costo un poco escribirlo, y no era porque no se me ocurriera algo, solo era porque: Me daba pena o me daban ataques de risa. Pero bueno, finalmente salio esto hehehehe._

_La idea fue de Sofi (SoFii LF) yo solo cree la situacion y trate de hacer lo mejor xD_

_Espero que les guste :)_

_Gracias a SoFii LF, por darme "Animo" de escribirlo y a MiiLiiTha por darme su opinion :)_

_Bueno, ahora si_

_Review?_

_Besos, Morita  
_

* * *

**Sexy Caddie**

-Bella- Dijo mi padre al cruzar la puerta de mi habitación.- Ve de compras- Sonreí.-Mañana iremos a un juego de golf.

Si, así comenzó toda esta locura.

¿Qué pretendía mi padre? ¿Hacer que lo golpeara con un estúpido palo de Golf en donde más le dolía? ¿No entiende que soy un desastre para los deportes?

Bufe, lo único bueno de esto, era toda una tarde en el centro comercial. Lo reconozco, cuando tengo vía libre y dispongo de una cantidad bastante grande de dinero, puedo llegar a ser una psicópata en un centro comercial. Agradecía infinitamente que mi padre fuera propietario de una cadena de hoteles bastante reconocida en todo el país, si no creo que enloquecería al no poder comprar algo.

Me maquille, me puse mis tacones, tome la tarjeta de crédito y me fui al centro comercial en mi adorado Aston Martin. Una vez allí, comencé mi recorrido por todo el centro y sin piedad, gaste bastante, pero eso no era un problema, no cuando eres la hija de papi.

Faldas, zapatos, blusas, pantalones, ropa interior, vestidos, algunos Jimmy Choo y media colección de Dolce&Gabanna. Seguramente, estaría muriendo con todas las bolsas que llevaba, por suerte tenia a Demetri, un tipo bastante grandulón que estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Satisfecha de las veinte bolsas, volví a mi casa.

Casi se le salen los ojos al ver todas las bolsas.

-No te preocupes papi, no gaste tanto.- se tumbo en el pulcro sofá.

-Me vas a matar.

-No papi, seguramente, una pequeña pelotita será la causa.- le guiñe un ojo mientras el rodaba los ojos

Al llegar a la habitación, me desparrame sobre mi gran y cómoda cama y le marque a Alice, mi mejor amiga.

-Allie…-hice una pausa- ¡Tengo casi toda la nueva colección de Dolce&Gabanna!- Grite, y un chillido se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

-Bella, la falda te queda espectacular, pero… ¿no crees que te la debes bajar un poco?- dijo mi padre al darse cuenta de que el hijo de su socio me miraba de una manera…indebida.

-Papi, la falda esta perfecta, la mitad del muslo, tapa lo que se debe tapar.- Sonreí y le guiñe el ojo.

Alice soltó una risita y fue por un palo. Delicadamente, puso la bola en su lugar, se acomodo el cabello, se posicionó, y con una elegancia infinita golpeo la bola, que entro directo al agujerito correcto. Abrí mis ojos como platos mientras ella sonreía con suficiencia, ¡Se veía tan sencillo! Tenía que intentarlo.

Tome el palo y trate de imitar a Alice. ¡Mala idea! La pelota le dio a Billy Black, "El socio", ¡lo peor era que estaba detrás de mí!

-¡Lo siento!- dije, evitando que una risita escapara de mis labios.

-Creo que debería mejorar su técnica, señorita- escuche como decía una voz bastante masculina detrás de mí. Me gire, y Alice tuvo que sostenerme para que no me cayera. Sus facciones eran tan…uff, creo que me excite con solo mirarlo.- Soy Edward Cullen, hoy les prestare el servicio de Caddie*-Me tuve que morder el labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa, ese hombre me tenía a sus pies con solo unas pocas palabras.

Desafortunadamente, el sexy Caddie estuvo todo el maldito día pendiente de mi padre, de

Billy y de su hijo. Bufe. Estuve todo el tiempo sentada en el carrito viendo como Alice hacia esos excelentes tiros, ¡Me daba tanta envidia! Decidí que era hora de hacer una pequeña intervención. Tome el palo con rabia y me hice junto Alice, lo cogí como primero me salió, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer que la pequeña pelotita callera en la cabeza de alguien, unas manos se deslizaron por mis brazos, deteniéndome. Gire mi cara con cautela, y al encontrarme a Edward, me sonroje, ¿Increíble, no?

-Creo que deberías hacerlo con más cariño si quieres que la bola entre, ¿no?- Asentí como una estúpida, pero el color de sus ojos me dejo completamente muda. Soltó una suave risa y me mordí el labio, era demasiado…provocador.- Nunca vas a logar hacer esto bien si no abres tus piernas, solo un poco...- deslizo su pie suavemente por en medio de mis piernas, haciendo que las abriera. ¿Adivinen qué? Mr. Sexy acaba de causar un profundo ataque de calor en mi cuerpo- Ahora, acomoda bien tus brazos. – Me ayudo a ponerlos bien, mientras de mi boca no salía ni una palabra.- Ahora. Vas a hacer este movimiento- Dijo mientras hacía que mis brazos

hicieran el movimiento correcto- De nuevo, solo que un poco más fuerte, el _Swing_* te saldrá bien.

-Más fuerte- Susurre. Con toda la concentración que pude- Por cierto, con cierta persona cerca no era mucha.- Le di a la pelotita, y salió volando, ¡En la dirección correcta! Quede pasmada cuando vi que la bolita entro al agujerito, sonreí y me gire hacia Edward.

-Hoyo en uno- Levanto su mano, quería chocar los cinco, pero no me contuve y me lance a sus brazos. El tardo en reaccionar, pero luego me siguió el juego. Comencé a saltar, ¡Hice un hoyo en uno! Yo, Bella Swan acababa de hacer eso.

Después de mi pequeño ataque de histeria por mi logro, me di por enterada que el juego había acabado. Me sentí realmente mal, no volvería a ver a ese musculoso Caddy. ¡Y yo que me lo estaba imaginando en ropa interior! Me golpee mentalmente, ¿Cómo ese maravilloso hombre, que podía tener a todas las mujeres que se le antojara, se fiaría en una adolecente hormonada de diecisiete? La probabilidad era casi nula. Resignada, me senté en el carrito a esperar a mi padre y a Alice que disfrutaban de una charla sobre Golf. Lo único que me gusto de esto fue Edward. Dios, iba a morir de aburrimiento.

-Belly- llamo Alice, picándome. Sabía que odiaba ese estúpido apodo que me había puesto Emmett, mi primo.- Tu sexy Caddie esta mirándote de manera muy significativa- Sonrió y yo voltee a verlo, Me guiño el ojo y sonreí.- Ok, Bella ve a estrenar ese fabuloso conjunto de encaje que compraste ayer.- dijo sin rodeos.

-¿De diablos hablas…

-Sabes exactamente de que hablo- me corto.- ¿O es que crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estas que ardes por ese tipo? Bella, No pierdas tu tiempo escuchando las aburridas conversaciones de tu padre, ve por un poco de diversión.- Sonrió y me llene de valor, comencé a seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Alice me entrego un condón.

-¿De donde mier….-bueno, ¿Importaba? No.

Camine disimuladamente siguiendo a Edward de lejos, aunque sabía que él estaba consciente de que caminaba detrás de el. Mordí mis labios, completamente nerviosa. ¿Había besado? Si. ¿Había jugado un poco con los chicos? Si. ¿Sabia lo bien que se sentía llegar a la cumbre? Si, era el cielo. ¿Había perdido mi virginidad? No. Pero estaba dispuesta a dársela a un completo desconocido. Si, lo sé, soy una idiota.

Edward cruzo la puerta de una pequeña cabaña, dejándola abierta. Cuando entre, cerré la puerta, con seguro.

-Eres un excelente Caddie- musite, rompiendo el hielo. El se recostó contra una mesa, con sus brazos cursados y sonrió divertido.

-Y tú aprendes rápido- mordí mi labio, haciendo que él se removiera en su lugar. Insegura, camine hacia el.- ¿sabes? La regla es que las mujeres estén más tapadas, creo que no la cumples.

-No me digas que no te gusta lo que ves.- trate de parecer provocadora, aunque no sé si lo logre.

-Si te soy sincero, no me gusta- Ouch, eso dolió. Se acerco a mí y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi chaqueta, dejando ver el pequeño top deportivo azul que llevaba.- Mucho mejor.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?- pregunte con una inocencia inexistente. Mordí mi labio y termine de bajar mi cierre- Esto estorba- me lo quite por completo y lo tire.

-Esto también molesta un poco- dijo deslizando sus manos por debajo del top, rozando levemente mis pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador, causando que un jadeo saliera de mi boca. Lentamente quito el top, y sonrió con lo que vio.-Lenceria, mi favorita.- solté una risita.

-Si estamos quitando lo que molesta, deberías deshacerte de esa camisa rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas?- Sin dudar, metí mis manos por debajo de la camisa y se la quite, comprobando el cuerpazo que tenia este hombre, perfecto, ¿Había alguna razón para arrepentirme? Nop, a menos que mi monja interior saliera en este momento, cosa que dudaba, estaba prendidísima. Creo que no soportó mas esa dolorosa lentitud, pues me cogió y me sentó en la mesa, atacando mis labios ferozmente. Yo gustosa recibí su lengua en mi boca, su sabor me embriagaba. Comencé a acariciar su musculosa espalda y a rasgarla suavemente con mis uñas.

No sé en qué momento se deshizo del sujetador, solo fui consciente de eso cuando comenzó a jugar con mis pechos, acariciándolos, deborandolos. Los gemidos salían de mi boca, pero eran callados por sus suaves labios. Yo no podía hacer nada más que enredar mis manos en su cabello cobrizo, mientras el lograba llegar al cierre de mi falda.

-Maldita falda- dijo cuando le fue imposible bajar el cierre. Solté una carcajada, pero cuando escuche el sonido de la fina tela romperse, quede estática.

-¡Esa era de Burberry!- casi grite.

-No te lamentaste por tu lencería de Victoria's Secret- susurro mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

-Oww…era mi favorito.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Te ves mejor sin el- ¡Ya que me importaba cuando iba a tener _eso _dentro de mí!

Casi se me salen los ojos al sentir su sexo rosarse con el mío. ¡Aparte de estar bien bueno, tiene sus atributos! Eso solo causo que mis panties se humedecieran más. Edward empezó a frotarse contra mí, y yo no hacia más que soltar gemidos y acariciar su espalda. Como pude, solté el primer botón de su pantalón y baje el cierre. Comencé a bajar su pantalón con mis piernas.

-Edward…-ronronee. Ya no lo soportaba. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero ya no tenía el dominio de mi cuerpo, y era consciente de que yo también lo deseaba.

-¿Si?- pregunto mientras me deleitaba con sus suaves caricias. Comenzó a halar con delicadeza la liga de mis panties, finalmente rompiéndolos. Ok, 100 dólares a la basura, aunque valía la pena. Tuve que morder mi labio para callar el grito que amenazaba con salir. Edward tenía la punta de su miembro en mi entrada.

-Por-por favor….N-no seas a-agres-sivo- logre decir, deslizándome un poco más hacia él, teniéndolo cada vez más cerca.

-Bella, ¿Eres virgen?- asentí. El se separo abruptamente, e inmediatamente lo extrañe. Vi como buscaba un condón y volvía hacia mi.- ¿Estas segura de esto?- asentí, el llevo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y sonrió.- Eres hermosa.- me sonroje, más de lo que estaba.- Si te hago daño, solo dime.

-Hazlo- lo anime. Poco a poco, fue entrando en mi, y tuve que enterrar mis uñas en su espalda del dolor que sentí. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, el se quedo quieto. El dolor cesaba, y cuando me recupere, comencé a mover mis caderas, estremeciéndome cada vez que entraba y salía. Gemía en su oído y el jadeaba.

-Eres…perfecta.

-No te detengas- susurre.- M-mas fue-erte- Estaba a punto de vivir el orgasmo más placentero de mi vida, y si antes creía que te llevaba al cielo, este me llevo hasta el espacio, roce las estrellas y volví.

Mi cuerpo se relajo, y exhausta, me tendí en la mesa. Edward se derrumbo sobre mí y me comenzó a acariciar la cara y a dejar besos por todo mi rostro.

-Bella….eres la mejor con la que estado- dijo después de recuperar el aliento. Sonreí ante la confesión. Estuvimos otro rato en silencio, hasta que recordé que la mitad de mi ropa estaba rota.

-Edward… ¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí? Tú y tus manotas rompieron ropa realmente cara.

-¿Quién dijo que te iba a dejar ir ya?

* * *

***Caddie: **Un Caddie es la persona que lleva los palos de Golf de un jugador durante el partido. Tambien son ayudantes y consejeros de los jugadores. Tambien sirven como instructores.

**_*Swing_**: Tambien llamado Pendulo. Movimiento en el que se utilizan varios musculos del cuerpo. Se tiene una posicion y movimiento exacto para que el Swing de resultado.

* * *

:)


End file.
